Apollo's Love Story
by insanityismyname15
Summary: Apollo's bored one day when he sees a goddess he's never even heard of for some reason. Kiya hates Apollo he is pretty much her opposite. Her sister is the only one who is neutral in there relationship. ok the summary is crappy! just read!
1. Chapter 1

**hello! its my new story! does anybody wanna read it? idk! plz read and plz review! haha!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Snow and Sun

**No one's POV**

Apollo, god of the Sun, was up in his chariot. It was winter, his least favorite season. But all that changed when he happened to look upon someone.

Kiya, goddess of Winter and a list of other things, was enjoying her day, for there was snow. She loved snow, ice, cold, winter and Christmas. Yes. She loved all those things. Mostly because those were the things she had power over. Kiya and her twin sister Kaya, were the twins of Hades and Persephone.

Kaya was the goddess of Summer, and other things. She would usually sleep through the winter.

**Apollo's POV**

Ugh, I thought, as I sat in my sun chariot, why does there have to be winter? It's so pointless. It was snowing lightly. I looked down upon earth (**a/n**:sounds so godly). I was bored out of my mind so I started humming a random tune. New York City was now beneath me. A single field of snow stood out to me, for there aren't many places in New York City that was mostly field. Then I saw the barn and the fences surrounding about a dozen horses. There was a man leading a grey-white horse to what seemed to be an arena. And lastly I noticed a girl.

She was a goddess, I could tell that much. She was a few hundred feet away from the arena, sitting in the snow. But there were no footprints leading up to where she was sitting.

I didn't know who she was and that was saying something, because I know everyone. I decided to go down to earth to see who this girl was. I set the chariot for automatic and headed down.

**No one's POV**

Kiya sat there in the snow, watching a son of her's tame a horse when suddenly there was a golden glow coming from her left a few dozen feet away. What she saw surprised her.

What she saw was a seventeen year old boy with golden blond hair and bright sky blue eyes and a cocky grin on his face. He wore long black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said, '**The Sun'** on it in big gold letters. He had a black vest over it with fur around the hood and wool on the inside. The boy had golden yellow shoes on too.

Kiya rolled her eyes. She knew who it was. Any god would. It was Apollo, god of the Sun, music, healing and poetry. All things she hated in one. She hated him because he was always melting her snow.

Then she noticed the circle of grass around his feet. She narrowed her eyes, pissed now, walked right up to him and pushed him.

* * *

**this chapter sucks. the next is better. plz review! d3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! i like this chapter better! anybody else agree? plz review! d3!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Apollo's pov**

What the fuck? Why did she just randomly push me! Does she even know who I am?, I screamed in my head. I watched as she sat down in the center of the circle of grass I had left behind when I came. Sometimes I forget that I can do that. Oops.

The weird girl started humming a tune. I couldn't take it.

"Do you _know_ who I am?", I yelled at her. I really need to stop calling her the girl. What's her name?

The girls eyes opened at my remark and she glared, but she kept humming. Then I saw what she was doing. I stood and watched as snow started to come back. It looked almost as if it were unmelting, staring from around her. Soon the grass was covered in snow again. When it was done, she stopped humming.

She stood up and wiped the snow off her. "Of course I know who you are, _Apollo_.", she said my name like it was a burden.

I took a closer look at the girl who pushed me and saw that she had snow-white hair and snow-white eyes. It would have blended into the rest of her eyes if not for the black outlining around her pupils. She looked to be about sixteen. She had on a pair of black short- shorts and a white tank top with the bra straps see-able. (**a/n**:not meant to be pervy there) And lastly she had on grey boots that looked knitted and folded over with a button on the outer side. She had lightly tanned skin and blood red lips. Her make-up was perfect. She was perfect. Ok. Stop. Where did that thought come from?

"So if you know my name, why don't you tell me yours?", I asked, coolly.

She took a deep breath and shook her mid length snow-white hair, leaving her side bangs to cover most of her face. She let her breath out once she stopped.

"I'd prefer not to.", I tilted my head, curious as to why not.

"And why's that?", she rolled her eyes at my question.

"Because I don't like you.", she said as if I should have already known this. In the arena the man was lounging the grey-white horse, oblivious to the two gods.

"And why's that?", I asked, again.

"Because you're the god of the sun. Duh.", she rolled her eyes again.

"How is that a reason to hate me?", I was confused.

**Kiya's POV**

I raised my eyebrows, my eyes seeming to ask, 'How stupid is this idiot?' I rolled my eyes tor the third time in one conversation.

"Because you go around melting my snow.", I was getting really pissed off with this dumbass. He blinked in surprise.

"Your snow? I thought Khione was the goddess of snow?", I narrowed my eyes. I hated it whenever anyone mentioned that bitch, "It's a double claim, we're both goddess of snow. But that's all she's goddess of.", I explained, trying and failing at keeping my voice contained. His eyebrows went up as he blinked, again. Gods, this guy is so stupid.

"So what else are you a god over?", he asked, sounding genuinely curious. I glanced at him.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked, returning my gaze back to my son.

"I'm curious." I scoffed.

"Well I can see that." _Dumbass. "_Didn't you know? Curiosity killed the cat." he smiled at this for some reason.

"So all I know about you is you're a goddess of snow and some other things. Oh. And I know what you look like. And I know you hate me because I'm the god of the sun." he said, nodding his head as he listed the few things he knew about me. I smiled slightly, rolling my eyes. Not out of annoyance. More at the fact that he was trying to sound like an idiot.

"True, true, aaaaaaand" I pretended to be thinking about the last one "True."

* * *

**Hey! did anybody like that chapter better than the last one? do tell by reading and reviewing! d3!**


End file.
